too many words but not enough time
by porcelainanimals
Summary: Sets of four 100-word drabbles based on song titles. EdwardxLeonardo.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **EdwardxLeonardo (Leonardo's POV)  
**Author's Note: **Eh, I'm terribly out of practice with writing fanfiction, so I thought I'd start out small. 100 word drabbles to song titles. Please keep in mind that while these drabbles relate to the song title, they may not necessarily relate to the song lyrics. I was too lazy to bother. .__.

Please read and review~ 3

---  
**  
I Don't Understand**

I can't say I really understand the fluttering I feel in my heart every time he looks at me, or every time our hands brush. He always looks so confident, so strong, and I always hang back.

Out on the battlefield, he wanders astray from the group, always going out to fight by himself. I wonder if he knows how much I worry about him. But he always comes back. He straggles back into our tent, bloody and beat up, but always smiling.

"Edward, you need to be more careful."

He looks at me, touches my face and laughs gently.

---

**The Way We Talk**

We have our own language, in the way our fingers touch and our foreheads brush against each other. What needs to be said has no words to be translated into. I want to say his name over and over again, but I keep my mouth shut. I can feel his breath dancing on my cheek, and he's so close, so close.

Outside our tent, the night rushes on, plunging us into a day where fate still remains uncertain. If I lie still enough, I can almost hear footsteps chasing us down.

I close my eyes and he pulls me closer.

---

**Kiss Me**

Perhaps I've had a little too much to drink tonight. I don't usually drink, but it was a toast. It would have been rude to turn down the offer.

I can feel his arm around my waist, supporting me, and I keep walking into him. All I can see are his eyes, everything else is a blur. He's saying something, I think he's laughing – after all, he drank too – but I'm not too sure.

All I know is that it's dark and he's lying next to me. His hands are in my hair and my lips are pressed against his.

---

**I'm Sorry**

He whispers apologies in my ear, over and over again, holding me tightly. I can't help the tears that stream from my eyes and I clench them shut, wishing they would stop. I don't want to cry in front of him. He kisses them away and mumbles soft endearments.

He still smells like blood and the herbs I used to treat his wounds. There's still a pile of fresh bandages in the corner, in case I needed more.

I thought I was going to lose you. I thought… He presses our foreheads together.

"I'm never going to leave you, Leo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **EdwardxLeonardo (Still Leo's POV)**  
Author's Note: **Yes, I'm still here. I hope you haven't gotten tired of me yet. Anyways, this set is a little... Smuttier than the last, haha. Their relationship is developing! *cough* I'm a pervert, don't shoot me.

Please read and review! Much love. 3

**----  
****  
Improvisation**

I don't know what I'm doing. I can tell that he doesn't know either. His movements are awkward, his hands are shaky, but he keeps whispering my name and that's all that matters. It's the first time for both of us.

It's hard to stay quiet, but I bite my lip. We can't wake up the others. We can't let them know what we're doing. It's shameful, but it feels so good. I tentatively weave my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. I want him.

He nips the inside of my thigh and I can't help but cry out.

---

**Follow Me**

"Follow me," he whispers in my ear, a hint of a mischievous smile in his voice. I shudder. It always turns out badly. Without waiting for my response, he takes my hand in his and takes off. I'm stumbling behind him, trying to keep up. I've never been good at running.

I can't keep the smile off my face when he pulls me into an alley and kisses me. He presses me up against the wall, where nobody can see us, and runs his tongue over my lips, begging for entrance.

Maybe this time, it's not so bad after all.

---

**Stars**

He lies next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. They could find us at any moment, but I don't care. My head rests against his chest and I listen to his heart beat as he plays with my hair. The grass tickles our cheeks and he points to the stars in the sky.

Make a wish, Leo. Wish for something you've always wanted. I'm going to wish for peace. I'm going to wish for a house we can live in together when this is all over.

He's still talking, still wishing, but my wish has already come true.

---

**I'm Alive**

Sometimes, amidst the bloodied corpses, it's hard to remember how to breathe. He pulls me into the tent, pushes me down and climbs on top of me. He's covered in dirt, blood, sweat, but so am I. He's pulling my clothes off and I slide my hands up his shirt.

His hands have already wandered off on their own, into what they call forbidden territory. Edward was never one to follow the rules, and I open myself up to him. My voice cries his name as he claims me. It's electrifying.

It's moments like this that make me feel alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: **EdwardxLeonardo (Leo's POV)  
**Author's Note:** Hah. It's been a while. Anywho. I haven't written in a long time. (Is it obvious? OTL)

Also. I'm not too terribly sure if that last one is T or.. Should be rated higher. I tried not to be *too* explicit. 8D

**Again and Again**

We're finally alone. He kisses my neck, nipping at it gently to make me moan softly. I tangle my fingers in his hair, whimpering as his hands worm their way up my shirt. His fingers are freezing and he's well aware of that fact.

He grinds our hips together and I bite my lower lip to keep from crying out. Edward makes me lose control and already, my vision is getting blurry and my heart is racing so fast that I think it's going to explode. Those ice cold fingers dip lower.

"A-again, Edward." I manage to gasp. He complies.

**This Time**

When all the fires are put out and everybody retires to their tents, that's our time. When the soft sounds of snoring fill the campground and conversation dies away, that's our time. When nobody is looking or listening, when we can hide our shameful love under the shadows of evening.

The young swordsman wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer into his warm embrace. He nuzzles my neck and I sigh contentedly, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

He murmurs sweet nothings in my ear and kisses my cheeks as I pull the thick blankets over our bodies.

**Lost**

I should have taken a map, I know. I wandered the unfamiliar streets, eyes desperately searching for something familiar. I bite my lip as I try to think, try to remember all the twists and turns I had taken to get where I am.

"Leonardo!" A voice cries and suddenly, warm, familiar arms are around me. My face is pressed rather uncomfortably into Edward's chest, but I don't care. Finally, he lets go of me and we set off. At first, I assumed he knew how to get back, but then -

"So, do you know how to get back?"

**Alcholic**

Edward's kisses are like sweet like the finest red wine. His touches are mind-numbing like whiskey. We're a tangled mess of naked limbs, pressed against the cold stone wall of some abandoned warehouse. He attaches his mouth to the place where my neck and shoulder meet, sucking and licking to leave behind a splendid red welt. I would complain, but the things he's doing with his fingers leave me speechless and panting for breath.

He trails kisses down my chest, then with a smirk, dips his head lower.

Edward makes me an alcoholic. Or at the very least, an Edward-holic.


End file.
